particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democracy (Istalia)
|Seats2 Title = State governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = State parliaments |Seats3 = |Website = www.socialdemocrazia.it |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Social Democracy party (Istalian: Socialdemocrazia, SD) was a centre-left political party in Istalia. The party was founded in 3663 as a merger of two other parties, the Istalian Socialist Party and the Green Ecologist Party. These parties had previously cooperated in an electoral coalition known as The Olive Tree. The last chairman of Social Democracy was Alessandra Monti, who also served as Prime Minister of Istalia between 3667 and 3670. The party was dissolved in 3670. History 'Early years' The party was launched in 3662 as an expected merger of the former Olive Tree coalition. However, only two of the three parties in the coalition ultimately decided to participate in the merger, with the communist PdC opting to leave the coalition on 4 December 3662. The new Social Democracy party was formally registered on 1 January 3663. As the last leader of the now-defunct Istalian Socialist Party (PSI), Francesco Zappa was elected interim leader of Social Democracy immediately after its founding. He won the leadership election of 10 January 3663 with 92 % of the vote. Initially, the Social Democracy caucus in parliament had 89 members; 79 were former PSI deputies, nine were former PVE deputies, and one was a defector from the Party of Communists. 'Pact of 3667' In order to oust the then-dominant Populars of Istalia party from the presidential office, the Social Democract chose to adopt a policy of rapprochement with the other leftist parties in the country. As a result of this tactic, the Social Democracy opted to campaign for the Democratic Party of Quanzar in the 3667 presidential elections, rather than to field a candidate of its own. The new centre-left coalition won the elections of 3667, whilst the centre-right governing coalition dropped from 318 to a mere 199 seats in parliament. The Social Democracy emerged as the largest force of the centre-left, with a record result of 23 % of the vote. The party returned a large group of 142 deputies to parliament, and went on to form a coalition with the Democrats and the Social-Libertarians; the chairman of the SD, Alessandra Monti, was appointed Prime Minister of Istalia that year. Furthermore, Fausto Cornetto was elected governor of Silicia on the Social Democracy ticket, with 48 % of the vote the region. 'Alessandra Monti' Alessandra Monti was elected chairwoman of the Social Democracy in 3667, directly following that year's general election. When the Pact of 3667 won the elections, both legislative and presidential, Monti was appointed Prime Minister of Istalia in 3668. Following the SD defeat in the 3670 presidential elections, and the loss of votes in the legislative election, party leader Monti announced that the party would merge with the Democratic Party on 1 January 3671. Thus, the Social Democracy was effectively dissolved in 3670. Election results 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' 'Local elections' Prominent members 'Chairpersons' *Francesco Zappa (3663 – 3667) *Alessandra Monti (3667 – 3670) 'Prime Ministers' *Francesco Zappa (3659 – 3664) *Alessandra Monti (3668 – 3670) 'Presidential candidates' *Matteo Corvino (3663) *Giacomo Bossi (3670) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Political parties